


Almost Midnight

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A Sequel to: "Merrily On High" and will probably only make sense if you read that first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title** \- Almost Midnight  
**Pairing** \- bartender!jensen/college student!jared  
**Rating** \- R  
**Word Count** \- 1733  
**Sequel to** : [ Merrily On High](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/351467.html) and will probably only make sense if you read that first.   
  
  
  
  
  
_**Almost Midnight**_  
  
  
  
Between him going home for Christmas, and the break between the winter and spring semesters, Jensen didn't expect to see Jared again until well after the new year. And hey, Jensen was fine with that. He'd just met Jared after all, and one night, no matter how great it was, wasn't anything to get worked up over.   
  
So Jared had gone home, Jensen stuck around, and whenever Jared got back, he got back. No stress, no pressure.  
  
Which was why, when Jensen looked up early New Year's Eve night to find Jared grinning at him from the other side of the bar, he promptly dropped the glass he was drying on the black tiled floor.   
  
"Jared! What-"  
  
"Hey, Jensen." Jared's lips curled in a smile and just like that, every bullshit line of crap Jensen had told himself for the past ten days evaporated into thin air. Jensen had _missed_ him, goddammit. He'd missed him a lot.   
  
Shards of glass crunched under Jensen's boot, but he barely noticed. Jared was here - _here_ \- in the bar for New Years, and Jensen couldn't help it: he was grinning like a fool.   
  
From the way Jared was leaning up and out of his seat, practically falling over the top of the bar, he was pretty happy to see Jensen too. Which was a bonus. Jensen ran a hand over his face and blinked, and Jared just grinned wider, so obviously proud of himself for shocking Jensen speechless that Jensen wanted to drag him into the back room and show him just how happy he _was_. Hell. Jensen wanted to show Jared… _lots_ of things.   
  
Jensen pushed up the sleeves of his flannel and leaned forward. The bar was damp from when he'd wiped it down earlier, but Jensen didn't care, he needed to be in Jared's space, close enough to kiss. Jared's eyes sparkled and he licked his lips as he looked down at Jensen's mouth. _God_.   
  
"What're you doing here?" Jensen's voice only cracked a little bit, for which he was profoundly grateful. He was the older one, for fucks sake. He was supposed to be in control here.   
  
Jared looked up, his face split wide in a grin. "It's New Years, Jensen," he said simply. "Where else would I be?" As if it was just that easy, that normal. Something Jensen could just expect, and who knew? Maybe it was.   
  
*  
  
No matter how crowded the bar got, Jensen could always see where Jared was from the corner of his eye. Amateur Night was how Jensen always referred to New Years Eve; it was the one night where everyone and their mother felt the need to go out and get drunk and stupid. Jensen never made as many frou-frou, pansy ass cocktails as he did on New Years. Pina Coladas and Mai Tais. Drinks that were pink and blue and green. Drinks with _foam_ and stupid paper umbrellas. Fucking ridiculous.   
  
The whole night though, no matter how many giggly girls, or drunken frat boys he served, Jensen could always feel Jared right there, right in front of him, sipping the same beer or two, watching Jensen with dark eyes. It was the only thing keeping him sane.   
  
Jensen wanted the night over, and he wanted it over now. He wanted the fucking ball to drop so all these people would leave and he could finally close up, drag Jared into the back room or down the block to his apartment, and show him how happy Jensen was to see him. How much he'd missed him.   
  
"Hey." Jensen shook his head when Danny pressed up against his side. He didn't realize how long he'd been standing there, staring into space until Danny called him on it, but instead of looking pissed, Danny just grinned and nodded toward Jared's seat. "Why don't you take a few minutes and hang out with your friend?"  
  
Jared had been looking down at the bar, picking at the label on his beer, but raised his head as if he felt the two of them talking about him. Need thrummed through Jensen's veins, hot and sugar sweet, and he was yanking the towel from his jeans and scooting under the bar and around to Jared's seat before he even realized what he was doing.   
  
Jared was wearing a green John Deere t-shirt, his arm tan and warm when Jensen touched him. "Hey, Jensen." Jared's voice was thick as honey, and he shifted forward on his seat, his knee banging into Jensen's thigh.   
  
Jensen licked his lips. "Hey, Jared."   
  
Jared put his empty bottle down on the bar with a clink. When he leaned forward, Jensen could feel the heat of Jared's body through his thin t-shirt, could smell his cologne, and he wrapped his fingers around Jared's wrist and tugged. "Come on," Jensen said quietly, waving for Jared to follow him as he wove his way through the crowd, around the bar, to the hall which lead to the stock room.  
  
He didn't care how much of a cliché it was, Jensen needed to get Jared alone, right now, before he said fuck it all and laid one on Jared right there in the middle of the goddamn bar. Jared had been there for hours and Jensen was losing it. No one could be expected to have this much control. It wasn't possible.   
  
The music thrummed low as Jensen closed the door of the stock room behind them, and then there were hands on his chest, Jared's body, huge and warm against him, shoving Jensen against the wall, strong fingers in his hair, and Jared's tongue, hot and wet pushing into Jensen's mouth.   
  
"Jensen, _god_." Jared dipped his head and bit at Jensen's mouth, his chin, his jaw. Jensen couldn't talk, couldn't breathe. He gasped for air, yanking Jared against him, his thigh shoved between Jared's legs, pushing up against him and almost came in his jeans when Jared pushed back, his cock a thick, hard line on Jensen's side.   
  
He wanted Jared. Christ, he wanted Jared like he'd never wanted anything before, and for as much as that should be scaring the shit out of him, Jensen just _wanted_. He'd deal with everything else later. For now, Jared was _here_.  
  
"So much," Jensen muttered, kissing the smooth spot under Jared's ear. Jared's hands were curled around Jensen's hips, tugging him forward in slow thrusts, and Jensen shook under his hands. "Jared, god, I want you so fucking much."  
  
"I want you too. I want-" Jared slipped one hand down, over the front of Jensen's jeans, cupping his cock. Jensen bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. "I want to do everything with you, Jensen," he said, low and soft.  
  
Jensen let his head fall back, smacking hard into the wall. Working. He was working, for fucks sake, and couldn't do this now. He gave Jared a small shove back, just enough to let some air between them, and closed his eyes.   
  
"I gotta go back out there," he said, voice thick with regret. This sucked. "I can't leave Danny by himself too long or he'll-"  
  
"Let me come home with you then." Jared cut Jensen off, then leaned forward and firmly kissed his mouth. "Later. Okay?"  
  
Jensen opened his eyes, his heart tripping in his chest just from the way Jared was looking at him. Like he wanted Jensen as much as Jensen wanted him. Like all he was waiting for was some kind of sign, something that would tell him that Jensen was in this too. That he wanted this just as much.   
  
Jensen smiled slowly, tried to play it cool, but the way his voice cracked when he said, "Like I was gonna let you go anywhere else," might have given him away. Maybe.   
  
Jared grinned like he'd won the lottery. He dropped his hands from Jensen's hips, and took a shuffling step back, tucking his shirt into his jeans and running a hand through his hair. "Okay," he said, smiling shyly. "I guess I can wait a few more hours then."  
  
A few hours. Jesus. Jensen took a few deep, steadying breaths, and willed his cock to relax a little. There'd be plenty of time for that later.   
  
When he was pretty sure he didn't look like he just got fucked in the stock room of the bar, Jensen flicked the lock and went to head back out to work some more. He'd set Jared up with another beer and count the minutes until the ball fell and people started making their way home. Hell, whether they knew it or not, they should all be lucky that Jensen wasn't kicking their asses out on the street from now, and stripping Jared naked up on the tiny stage set in the corner of the room. Which was a damn good idea now that Jensen thought about it.   
  
He was smiling to himself and just about to slip back into the hallway, when Jensen felt a light touch on his arm, and turned around to find Jared watching him warily.   
  
"What's up?" Jensen asked, quietly.   
  
Jared shrugged and looked at the floor. "Nothing, just. This is good right?" He blew out a breath and looked up, into Jensen's eyes. "It's okay that I came here tonight? Because I wanted to, but then I thought maybe I shouldn't, but then I did anyway and I'm still not sure if-"  
  
"I'm glad you came," Jensen said, cutting Jared off.   
  
Jared stopped talking and licked his lips. "Really?"  
  
Jensen nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Jared moved closer, his fingers flexing and twisting into fists as if he wanted to touch but wasn't sure if he could. "I don't wanna fuck this up, Jensen," he admitted, sounding young and wary. "I really want this."  
  
All his life, Jensen had wondered if there was a certain moment, an instant when you would know that everything changed. A time that you could look back on, fifty years later, and be able to say: There. That was when it happened.   
  
Now he knew it was possible, because he'd always know, after this right here, that this was it for him. _Jared_ was it for him.   
  
Jensen smiled to himself, and wrapped his fingers around Jared's. "You got it, Jared," he said simply, and Jared smiled back. "Now come on, it's almost midnight."   
  
  
  
-end-  
 


End file.
